


Sleep On The Floor

by CarlaFromCorrie



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie
Summary: Carla and Adam make a mistake...
Relationships: Carla Connor/ Adam Barlow
Kudos: 1





	Sleep On The Floor

She stretched her fingers as she grasped the door handle, she didn't really know what lured her hear but the number of times she touched the door handle, grasped her fingers around the cold metal and then removed them before repeating the same tedious motions, she was sure she was going to wear the handle thinner than it previously was. She eventually took the leap though, pushed it down then waltzed into Adam's office with an air of confidence causing him to raise his eyebrows surprised at his choice of visitor. All sorts of thoughts rushed through his body and mind at why she was here considering the last time she was she angrily chucked a stapler at him and could have probably decapitated him given half the chance.

"Hey..." Carla trails off cautiously not knowing how her appearance would be taken

"Promise you're unarmed?" Adam looks up from his work examining her closely

"Unarmed" she holds her hand up as if she was surrendering, he was curious to say the least wondering why now, probably something to do with Peter no doubt

"Come on in..." he couldn't deny family could he, that wouldn't go down well with his uncle after all and no doubt she would probably just sit herself down and then get angry at him which would risk one of the many objects int the office being chucked at him again and he didn't exactly want that

"Look at you with your feet up" she states glancing around his object, she can't tell if he's annoyed at her presence but there's something about the way he was acting which intrigued her

"Ah...I'm home alone...Imran's been at the hospital all day-"

"Any news on that front?"

He pulls a face as if to say that there wasn't

"Terrible business isn't it?" she replies thoughtfully hating the thought of the situation, the memories gently resurfacing as a pang of guilt and grief hits her

"Yes, certainly is" Adam responds not wanting to look her in the eye so he fiddles around with the post-it notes on his desk moving them from one place to another

"Uh...so what does a girl have to do to get a coffee around here-"

"Oh sorry" Adam raises his eyebrows a brief smirk forming across his face "I'm no expert on the machine but I'll give it a bash; black or white?"

"Oh however it comes"

"Take a seat" he smiles leaving the room to go into the kitchenette

She didn't really understand why she was here though, that was something which was playing on her mind a lot and she was confused as to why she was here. Was it Peter? Was it that maybe she could pick Adam's brains to see if he knew a way to get through to Peter and his odd behaviour? She really didn't know and Adam was taking his time, to be honest, she just wanted to say what she had to say and leave,

"You alright out there?" she prompts, the anxiety rising slightly

"Uhh... Leanne was the only one who could ever use this thing"

"Come here let me see" she smiles getting up and walking into the kitchenette with a giggle radiating from her lips, she walks over to the coffee machine "Ah" she smirks flicking the switch

"Women's touch ey?" he sighs slightly

"Hm something like that"

"So I take it you don't need a solicitor?"

"Actually...I came to apologise" she states glancing to him briefly before returning to fiddle with the coffee machine

"Well-"

"I know" she turns to him again briefly before returning her attention to the coffee machine "No seriously me and Peter had words and I'm afraid I took it out on you"

"What about the other day?-"

"Oh no that was your fault" Carla smirks holding her mug and chewing the inside of her lip still trying to work out why she was confiding in him, maybe it was just because she was close to Peter, maybe that was it

"Faire enough"

"I don't know I think it was just being cooped up on that boat, you know, together and all that time then coming back to this it's just..."

"You must be finding it hard, too" Adam responds sympathetically, he didn't really know what else to say and Carla was surprised considering she lobbed a stapler at him not so long ago

"Yeah well you're the first one to notice...according to Peter I'm just the spinster who could never understand-"

"I hope he didn't say that-"

"Hm...weren't far off"

"How's the coffee?" he questions, he watches as she peers down to her coffee, she had barely touched a drop

"It's awful" she glances up at him, he just laughs quietly before he playfully points at her

"Sit right there; cappuccino yeah?"

"Yeah" she responds somewhat surprised that he was going out of his way for her, she lets out a sigh 

Adam eventually came back from Costa with a takeaway. They eventually started t talk about the situation. She was saying how that Peter was looking out for Simon and Adam hit the nail on the head about the way she was feeling because she felt very pushed out, he assured her it was natural and all that but it didn't stop her from feeling hurt over the whole thing and as if her opinion didn't matter. They cracked some jokes and then the conversation turned more serious again; when she said that Peter was a man of few words on their holiday, she made an excuse for him but she wasn't entirely sure and something made her feel as if there was something else but Adam reassured her that Peter had always been a man of very few words only for her to hit back causing him to make some sort of innuendo out of the situation which made them chuckle. Things changed though when Adam told her to call him back, she didn't want to, it was weird she was enjoying this conversation far too much to want to let it go.

"I hate falling out with him" she states trying to desperately keep the conversation flowing "It gives me this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach all day and I...and I overreacted"

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if any of its worth it, relationships. You get to the point where you can't say good morning without one of you taking it the wrong way"

"Hm" she hummed thinking about the time before she and Peter reconnected where they were just sitting in silence, he was brooding over his monster flakes while she was tapping her mug with her nails; that was taking it the wrong way

"Oh so one night stands are the answer, are they?"

"You were right about the ones I had though, I was trying to move on too quickly to make Sarah jealous because I'm a big baby-"

"You're all babies"

"You love him though" Adam muses looking at her directly, he could sense she was avoiding his gaze for some unbeknown reason

"I do...I do and you're not done with Missy Platt nevermind making her jealous and moving on"

"Yeah...I'm not into Alina-"

"I knew that!"

"Look, I'd love to sit around and...chat all day but I've got a stack of work to do" he smiles watching her nod slowly, he sensed her reluctance to go which confused him a bit, maybe she was just annoyed at his uncles brooding

"Sure, thanks for the coffee" she smiles chucking it in the bim, she gets up and stands in front of him

"Hang on in there" he smiles watching her eye him up

"Yeah you too" she smirks at him before biting her lip, they hold their gaze for a bit "What if I don't want to go then?"

"Well, I think you would find it rather boring watching me do work" Adam smirks scanning her features, watching as her teeth clamp over her lip before she drops her gaze "Hey..."

"Sorry" she whispers smiling slightly "You're right...uhh-"

Her words were soon interrupted by the feel of his lips on hers, she took a while to adjust but she soon cupped the back of his head pushing his face into hers as they kissed, their tongues fighting aggressively with each other's, her bag fell to the floor and she pushed him against the wall of the office before they stumbled into his and closed the door, which she eventually shoved Adam up against. He peeled her coat off whilst she ripped the blazer off his back then working on the buttons on his waistcoat then the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed her and she moaned slightly, she and Peter were barely intimate anymore so to have this sort of excitement and thrill was something she loved and craved even if it was tainted with deceit.

Adam peeled her top off and leaving her in her vest top which she had on underneath all whilst she took his shirt off letting the clothing fall onto the floor. Carla's hands fell to his belt and she greedily undid it all whilst he reached up under her vest top to undo her bra before removing the clothing which was covering the top half of her body. Carla then took her time with undoing his trousers whilst he slid his hands into the trousers she was wearing causing her to moan, he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah alright" she chastises him "Me and Peter haven't...barely"

"You don't need to explain" he comments before letting her leggings fall to the floor, he grabs her body roughly as their lips collide again, she pushes him down on the seat which was there and straddles him, both of them kissing again

He cups her breasts in her hands causing a soft moan from her as he devours her neck with his tongue, gently enough but firm enough to not leave any lasting bruises over her skin. She rolled her hips against his whilst his hands skimmed down her sides, his fingers slipping under the band of her thong, she gets off to help remove it, he stands up allowing her to remove his last item of clothing. She bites her lip knowing how Peter would never forgive her for this but, something made her think that he probably wouldn't even care anyway. 

Both of them were stood naked in Adam's office, they reignited their kiss and Adam lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapped instinctively around his middle. He pushes into her causing them both to moan, he pushes her up against the wall to the office and pounds into her as she rests her forehead against his until he moves to suck on her neck which she sighs at, her arms securely around her neck as she scratches his scalp. 

They kiss again, Adam still thrusting into her until she whimpers and cries out, he feels her walls spasm around him as he orgasm takes over her body. He releases as well, the both of them losing their strength as they recovered from their motions, the both of them falling to the floor and lying on their backs staring at the ceiling until they both ended up sleeping on the floor...


End file.
